Fiery Eyes, Cold World
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: I'm sorry I was forced to kill by a monster. I'm sorry I've never had a mother or father in my life. I'm sorry I'm so heartless. I'm sorry I can't feel any pain anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

"There's nothing left of me to be hurt anymore, I've been torn apart.."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I was forced to kill by a monster. I'm sorry I've never had a mother or father in my life. I'm sorry I'm so heartless. I'm sorry I can't feel any pain anymore. I'm sorry I refuse to grovel at his feet. Is it my fault? I'm not sure anymore. They call me the fire girl because I'm the only one who refuses to be like him. I'm the only one who he hasn't broken, that is why I'm his favorite 'pet'.<p>

My cold demenor scares off many of the surrounding beings through out my walk toward Freiza's throne room, so when I arrive at the door I'm not suprised that the whole hallway is empty. The metal doors slide open to reveal five men, soldiers like me I presume, and Frieza hovering in that odd chair of his in the dimly lit room.

"Why hello, little pet. Back so soon from planet Mamra? Oh I just knew I could count on you!" Freiza greets bringing the five men's attention to me.

My tail twitches from its place around my waist. That lizard is up to something. I _know_ it. He can try to play innocent all he wants, but I can tell he's planning _something._ Planet Mamra seemed almost like it expected me and had an army built up, I mean they were fairly easy to beat for the most part but they gave me _complications_. First off they blew my whole freakin ship up so I had to find one on their desolant planet but it just couldn't be _that _simple. Nope it couldn't, they had set up traps and they were damn good ones! Then I found that most of their ships blew up as soon as I started them and he says 'back so soon?'! Well I say bull, he did something.

"Yeah I'm back." I say cooly, never one to show my emotions.

"That's wonderful. Say, have I ever told you who your father is?" He questions.

Ladies and gentlemen there it is. That's the something. I narrow my eyes in suspiction. I'm sure there is a catch, Frieza would never be that nice. In fact he isn't ever nice, period. I for one will never fall for his act, as I have been there done that. Yes, at this time I was young and naive, never again will I fall for that beast's trickory.

"What are you up to?" I ask in turn.

"Oh my dear, are you still suspicious of me? Why, that was years ago and you know I had to do that!" He answers feigning innocence.

I scoffed. Yeah, he _had_ to do it! He had to tell me my mother died because of me to get me more powerful through rage. No, that wasn't it, he _knew_ I had a very hard mission that day and that my rage would blind me and I'd be too off focus, therefore making me get beaten almost untill death until I finally pulled through. The only thing that I enjoyed about that was that I got stronger.

"No, no! Why in the world would I be suspicious of you?" I reply sarcastically crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Watch your mouth little girl!" I hear someone shout from the back corner of the dark purple colored room.

I take an unnecessary glance toward the voice already knowing it to be Zarbon, Frieza's righthand man. I sigh not knowing how I could of thought they wouldn't be in here. I take a peak at the other corner to find just who I knew would be there: Dodoria. The two being the second most annoying people to me on the entire ship, I roll my eyes, again.

"Whatever, Zarbon. Fine, _milord _who is my father?" I snort.

"Oh boy! You will be quite suprised! I certainly was! It is someone in this room." He exclaims.

I glance over at the annoying duo and choke. Oh lord, help me.

"If you tell me my father is one of those morons, I swear I will kill myself."

"Won't that be a treat!" Zarbon calls.

I glare at him then spit toward him. Then turn toward Dodoria.

"You going to say something bubble gum? Good." I say turning back to Frieza. "Go on."

"No it's not either of them. It's one of these five. Care to guess?"

I turn my attention to the bewildered men and examine the first, he is tall and bald, but since I have a small build I rule him out. I look to the next and find he is also rather tall but has extreamly long hair that has little spikes everywhere, hmm probably not. The third is about my age with black hair that spikes in the front and ebony eyes, but because of the first factor he is out of the question as well. My eyes travel to the fourth, he is a proud looking short man with flame-like hair, maybe. The last is a guy with hair that spikes in every direction and a cold demenor much like mine, also a maybe.

"Well, figure it out?" Frieza's voice wonders.

"Eh, I have an idea." I reply looking down at my finger nails in a bored fashon.

"Oh really? Do tell." He responds back.

"Fine, those two." I point to the two I labeled maybes.

"Wow, never realized how smart you are! You managed to get it down to your father and a man who reminds me of you!"

"Just tell me who the hell it is already so I can pretend this never happened and go on with my life." I snap at his dramatics.

"No, no my dear, your life won't ever go back to what is use to be. Anyway, you father is Kakarot here."

"Cool. Bye." I state emotionless ignoring the five men's eyes that were the size of dinner plates and stride out of the room toward the training area.

The halls were littered with a few people but a few glares in their direction send them running, literally.I stared at the white of the walls during my entire walk. White rooms and halls, black space, purple throne room, those three colors the only ones you could see for up to three months in between plurges. I hated those three colors to the point where sometimes I wanted to blow the whole stupid space ship up!

The screaching of the opening door alerted me to the fact that I had arrived.

Steping inside I looked around for the metal punching bag. Spotting the dented thing, I walk over to it and begin my assult.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of trainng, I finally plop down on the floor.<p>

My thoughts turn back to the five men. Hmm, they looked like the Saiyans that I've heard so much about..Could they be? Well, that would mean that I was part Earthling, part Saiyan. Interesting.

Now, how exactly are you going to use this to your advantage Frieza? I wag my tail behind me trying to think of all the possabilties until I feel pain rap around my whole body, a pain I have long since gotton use to, the pain you get when someone grabs your tail. I bring my fist straight back until I feel it connect with a body full force causing the grip on my tail to vanish. I get in a crouching position and spin on my heal with an outstretched leg, sweeping the feet of the attacker. I hear an 'Omph' and some laughter so I focus my attention to the face of said aggressor and find none other than the bald man from the throne room on his butt with the rest of the group behind him.

"Well look at that! Nappa just got schooled by a girl and one with her tail in a hold at that!" The one with long hair teases.

I narrow my eyes dangerously, though he doesn't notice.

"Well at least this little girl isn't affected when someone grabs her tail. Unlike a certain someone, Radditz." The one on the floor, Nappa, mocks.

I stand up from my crouching position and walk over to the bald giant. Slamming my foot into his stomach and bringing my face down to his, my eyes in slits.

"I'm not a little girl nor have I been since I was born, therefore I suggest you get your facts straight and leave me the hell alone." I spit and get up turning my back to the men. "I don't play games and I'm not your new toy. And if your here because that lizard wanted you to convice me to bow to him, don't even bother, I'd sooner bow to a dog."

I hear a slight chuckle from the five.

"Ha! We just thought we should tell you that Frieza has offically made you part of our team. Yes, this also means you'll be sharing a room with us, I asked." A man says.

If I hadn't learned how to control my emotions I would have fallen over in shock. I had never been on a team, Frieza didn't want me to have any comrades or anything even romotely close for fear of me getting to much power. This definatly proves it. He is up to something and it's going to be BIG. Sick bastard. He thinks he can play with my life like I'm some sort of puppet! Damnit!

I clinch my fist so tightly I almost rip my fingerless gloves in the process. I throw a high kick at metal bag, ripping it from it place bolted on the ceiling, and sending it flying into the nearest wall.

"Damn Lizard! What the hell is so fun about playing around with my life!" I yell at no one in particular.

"Well look at that at least there's someone in this hell hole that hate the lizard as much as us."

I round on the group and see it was my supposed father that had spooken. He wore a smirk almost exactly like mine.

I hear the door slide open and wonder who it could be this time.

"Say Jeice, did you finally get that babe?" A high voice reaches my ears and I groan.

Today just isn't my day. I turn around and examine the faces of the intruders. Shit, its the whole force! Then after they finally notice me they slowly smirk. Oh, boy.

"Oh hello, _little_ girl." Captain Ginyu says slyly.

God damn! He knows I hate that! I slowly bring a smirk to my face, my brain full of ideas.

"How do, Captain Ballerina, Sunburnman, Frogface, Freakazoid, and Brickhead." I greet back crossing my arms with a smirk still firmly in place.

I laugh loudly at their facial expressions.

First: Shock

Second: Confusion

Last: Anger

**A/N: Okay, this might be my favorite story to write because pesonally I haven't read anything like it! Let me know your opinions! Please review!**

**Yes, I realize I haven't said her name but I'm pretty sure I'll put it in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

Have you ever felt so alone and nothing makes sense? Well that's how I feel right now…I feel like I'm facing everything myself, with nothing but tears and a fake smile…  
>Anonymous<p>

* * *

><p>Several fists fly my way, all of course from the Ballerina force, I manage to dodge a few but the captains connects and sends me flying through the wall.<p>

"Not so tough now are ya' girlie!" Racoome calls.

I rise up slowly, chuckling. I feel the dull numbness I get when I am supposed to feel pain. I spit the blood in my mouth out toward the captain himself, landing on his shoe. I recall my first encounter with the squad when I was around maybe four. It was here actualy, when I was training. When they walked in they told me to leave and of course I made the HUGE mistake of asking them who they thought they were. I shiver at the memory of the various poses from which my nickname for them originated. Never ask those freaks who they are because they'll tell you all right but thats really not how you want to find out.

Once I'm up I dust myself off wiping the blood trail from my mouth as if nothing happened.

"Don't you have anything better to do then pester little old me?" I reply with a fake innocent smile.

I snicker as they huddle and murmmer amongst themselves.

When they finally break the captain clears his throat loudly gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes, we do." He annouces as they get in formation and take off out of the room in 'style'.

"Oh boy!" I sigh and wipe my forehead. "Where were we?"

I spin around to face them and see they're mostly shocked or confused. What the hell? What is wrong with them? I glance at the door and back to the group then back to the door. Orange! I see orange. Damnit Jeice!

"Alright moron you can come out now." I command.

He thinks that's hiding! Ugh, what a baka! What kind of idiocy is he going to pull _this_ time? The last time something like this happened the moron tried to touch my butt! Oh, how I wanted to kill him. However, I did kick him in a certain place and I don't think he'll be having kids anytime soon. I smirk at the memory of his face twisting up in pain and him falling to the floor clutching that certain spot while I laugh my head off walking away.

"How'd ya' know I was there?" He asked with a heavy accent.

Oh boy. Moron, what kind of hiding place was that anyway? You were standing behind a fudging dumbell! Geez, you might as well of put up a sign saying 'here I am!'.

"Lucky guess." I answe dully."What do you want _this_ time, Jiece."

I hear snickering from behind me and I throw a Ki blast toward the annoyance. Well that shut 'em up. I hear I yell and chuckle to myself.

"I was wondering if you had changed your mind about you and me going-" He stared.

"HELL NO! OUT" I screech.

He thinks I of all people would do that with him? Like hell! That might happen when Frieza skips around with a magical unicorn handing out candy to everyone. And thats a _might._ I have had quite a few invatations like that during my many years on this ship and I'll proudly say I've denied every single one of them. Well, not before beating the living shit out of the askers. Sadly however Jiece is quite a bit stronger than I so I can't do that to him. He could always force me though and I have a huch the only reason hasn't is because he thinks it's fun to play a little game by getting girls to willingly do as he pleases.

"But-"

"Out!"

His mouth hangs his open for a second before he closes it and hangs his head going out through the door.

Since it is silent for a while afterward I decide to go back to training. Through swift punches and fluent kickes at an invisable foe.

"Girl, how old are you?" A gruff voice demands and I spin around to face the interuption.

It's not the voice that really catches my attention rather it's the question. How old am I? I don't know. The last time I knew my age was when I was four, from there it's all a blur of pain, torture, coldness, and one really cared about that or me, thats one of the reasons I'm the way I am. I even try to remember how long I have been on this ship and come up with zero reasults. However I do remember everything, every detail of Frieza's torture, every plurge. everything except for the amount of time passed. I remember counting the days at first hoping I would be saved but losing hope after about two and a half months.

"I don't know." I answer finally and truthfully.

We all stare at each other for a while.

"How do you not know your age! Everyone knows that!" The flame haired man presses.

I feel a head ache coming on and sigh rubbing my temples. I don't really feel like explaining my whole life story to a bunch of guys who don't give a flying shit.

"I assume I'm around fifteen." I state.

I watch as they all nod.

"Anyway girl-"

"What is your name?" The man who I thought to be around my age spoke for the first time.

I'm shocked at his question, my eyes wide. Never in my many years have I been asked that question but of course I knew my name at the very least. No one gives a care about who I am or their just scared, then there's Freiza who just calls me pet, a nickname I despise.

"Gorin." I mutter in a daze before I turn around and stalk out of the room.

Why did these people care about all this stuff anyway?

**A/N: I will update soon, those of you who are actualy ready this. The next chapter I will probably uncover more on Gorin's sad past. Oh and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter, You guys inspired me to continue!**

**daughterofrisingsun**

**Ren Rika**

**S.F. Sienna**

**Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

The gods conceal from men the happiness of death, that they may endure life.  
>Lucan<p>

Life is divided into the horrible and the miserable.

* * *

><p>Stupid guys! Stupid Frieza! Stupid white walls!<p>

Everyone in the hall who so much as looked at me I cursed to hell. I was livid. The encounter with those men that happened so many days ago was still freash in my mind. I hadn't seen any of the five men present since that day, not that I really cared to. I was headed straight to Frieza's throne room, upon his call of course, because I would have been fine with staying in the training room for the rest of my life. Yes, another one of the reasons I hadn't seen hide nor hair of the men could have been because I didn't ever go to the room we were all supposed to share, I stayed in the training room, though even when I had my own room I did this on a regular basis.

"Finally!" Someone exclaims, almost causing me to jump out of my skin and would have too had I not had such good control over my emotions.

I look up and realize that I'm standing in front of the door to the throne room. I scowl at the greeninsh blue skined alien standing to the right of the door. Zarbon.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm going in now." I say as I walk past him through the door.

"Look who decided to join us!" I hear as I walk in.

My eyes shoot around the room hoping I was hearing things. Hell no! That sounded an awful lot like that arrogant hot-head in that group. Shit! Please let it be my imagination.

Well it looks like lucks not on my side today. There standing in all their glory are the five men who I had wished to avoid. I swear, me having a lucky day wouldn't happen if Frieza got stuck by lightning in space and died from the mosquito bite that he got two weeks before at the same moment.

I snort at the pompous man's comment.

"Yeah, I was busy, so can we get a move on so I can get back to being busy and we can all be happy?" I reply dryly.

"Oh you'll be busy, just with something else. You are to go on a mission with your new found father and his team." A chilling voice calls from the darkest part of the room by the window.

Said chilling voice happens to belong to a certain tyrant who is the whole reason we're here.

I growl under my breath.

I couldn't have been put on any other team?

"You five are dismissed, but Gorin you stay, I need to have a _chat_ with you." I could almost hear the evil grin in his voice as he said these words.

When Frieza said my name it was a definite sign of a beating. I wasn't suprised, I get at least one beating a day while on the ship.

"Oh and you guys will be taking the 0798 ship. Keep in mind, this mission will take months."

I feel like slaming my head into the wall but I know I will be getting enough of that from Frieza. 0798 was one of two ships that wasn't a pod and held more that one or two people. Yup, I'm certain the bastard will try everything in his power to make my life worse than it already is.

"Shit!" I mutter to myself, however the saiyans hear it and send me confused looks which I ignore.

The tyrant cackles and waves his hand in dismissal causing the five to sucury to the exit.

"Now, where shall we begin?" He cackles louder.

...

A hook to my face sends me into the harder than metal walls. I can feel the warm, sticky substance an the back of my head and know I'm bleading a little already.

He walks over to me menacingly and places his foot firmly over my ribs, applying more and more pressure as the moments tick by.

When I'm certain all my ribs are shattered he lifts his foot up and kicks my head sending my skidding across the floor. Sprinting over to my body he picks me and slams my freashly broken body on his knee. Finally he lifts my face up to his and smirks evilly, slaming his head spikes through my body in various spots. He spins me around holding my leg and crushing it untill I'm sure the entire leg is shattered. He drops me to the ground and stalks off toward the door telling me to go to the docks and leave.

I comply slowly standing and half limping half crawling to the docks.

* * *

><p>After finally ariving at the docks I make my way to ship 0798. I rap on the ships door with my very bloody hand and watch as it opens.<p>

I spit the mouth full of blood out and look up to see the face of my 'father'.

His eyes widen at the condition of my body. I limp straight past him and the shocked stares I recieve from the the rest of the crew headed directly toward the small healing room just as I feel the ship jolt up and out of the large docks of Frieza's main ship. Once in the room I sit on the pad, a new advancement in medical technology, meditating. Slowly but surly the healing process begins, first by closing the various cuts and puncture marks then the treatment extends deeper and starts to mend the broken bones.

...

Hours later my body is perfectly healed, so I hesatently get up from the ground and push the doors into the main living room.

"What the hell happened to you earlier?"

I fix my midnight blue eyes on the young man who had asked me the question I so dreaded.

"That is none of you concern." I answer coldly.

"No, but it's mine."

I turn my head slightly to face the man who was my father eyes narrowed.

"You want to know what happened? Fine. I was born. No, actualy the problem started when you decided to rape my mother, plurge her planet, and keep her as a damn slave! He beat the living hell out of me because..for no reason actualy. After I was born my mother was killed because I wasn't the right gender. After three years of living as a slave, Frieza found me and decided I would be a great punching bag/soldier. At age four I had sustained more injuries then anyone aboard that ship and he began to beat me at least five times a day though eventualy it evened back out. That's what happened." I shout with no emotion other than coldness.

My eyes roam the suprised faces of the team not regretting a word of what I said I turn around and march back out of the room toward my temperary living quarters not coming out until the day of our arrival.

* * *

><p>"Holly shit!" Nappa called as he stepped off the ship along with rest of us.<p>

The planet was obviously huge, that much was clarified when the planet was first sighted in space. Also this planet was very _odd_. The planet switched envirnments so fast it would make your head spin, one minute it was freezing with ice and snow everywhere the next you were walking through a jungle. Very odd.

All of our scouters bleeped with several high powers flashing on the screen. Moments after a group of giant, orange furred humanoids landed before us a smirk on each of thier faces. A smirk of cat when a new mouse left its hole. Pure evil laced through their eyes.

I lifted my hand to blast one of the foreign creatures with my signiture 'Dark star' only to find the blast was eaten by the beasts as if it were candy.

"Holly hell!" I yelp in suprise.

We lauch ourselves at the brutes only to be easily flicked away. I panic and decide it best to plan attack.

I quickly glance around the desert land in search of a temperary escape route, spotting one I push my energy beneath attempting to fly finding out that the sand below me gobbles my energy up in a similar way the beast did before it. Thinking quickly I send the others a meaningful look that clearly says 'Run, every man for themselves!' and take off full speed toward a near by jungle. Jumping over several holes that I'm certain go to the core of the planet I shoot through the thick trees carefull not to hit any and hope for once I won't have to do this alone.

**A/N: What do you think? For some reason I love this story, I do not know why. As promised I did talk about Gorin's past. Anyway looks like things are getting interesting with our favorite little soldier..Hmm she will have to train hard and avoid being caught if she wants to make it out of this alive. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ!**

_I didn't want to admit it. It was easier to lie. Hide the hurt and emptiness to smile instead of cry._- Anonymous

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels._ - Anonymous

_Every morning you get up and put on a fake smile...but what if one morning you didn't? Would anyone notice?_ - Anonymous  
><em><br>Teardrops slowly fall from my eyes as I look to the sky, and I question how come life keeps passing me right on by. I just wonder why I can't escape, is this my fate? To always be unhappy and how much longer must I wait..._ - Anonymous

I continue running for hours on end until I finally feel it's time to stop and get an idea of what's going on elsewhere. Clicking on my blue scouter I carefuly read the various levels of power on the screen. Hmm, there is a power of 16,200 five hundred miles due east of my location, a power of 20,000 just west of here about 50 miles, 20,050 pretty far south west, 20,100 5 miles south, one power of 19,700 very close by, as well as several others of whom I'm sure are the creatures we encouted earlier. Alright, thier powers are are pretty good, mine sitting at 20,080 is the second strongest in the group.

Hey, it never hurt to have a little help, maybe I'll find that power of 19,700 then I'll go after the 20,100 one.

Slowly drifting in the direction of my first goal, I fiddle with my scouter trying to get in touch with one of my team mates and possibly have someone meet me in the middle so it'll take less time. Finally after much fiddling and curses I catch a signal and listen intently.

"So, Master Frieza did you send those monkeys off to Formandra?" The familliar voice of Dodoria asks.

I scowl and speed up my pace to a run knowing something was definatly wrong.

"Indead." The chilling voice of Frieza answers.

I cleanch my fist tightly.

"Ha! That planet is a death sentence for them, you know that, right? I mean that planet is filled with beings with powers over 40,000!" Dodoria cackles.

I angerly press the disconnect on my scouter and check the placements of the powers again. Seeing the power I was following no more than a eighth of a mile away now, I slow my speed to a jog.

Briefly wondering who the person of my goal was I come to a stop in a relatively large clearing, a figure standing in the middle with their back to me.

I clear my troat lightly attracting the desired attention from the man who happens to be the young man from the group of five. I could have sworn I saw a slight smile from him when our eyes met however any trace of that was washed away when a familiar war cry sounded.

"Shit!" I shout dodging a blast that was coming my way.

Turning around I see two of the orange beasts from earlier closing in on me. Shooting in the direction of my foes I see my allie in the same position as me with two of the odd creatures coming after him as well.

"God damn!" I call out throwing several punches that are easily dodged by varmint.

I observe the brutes moves carefully and find there is a weak point just bellow where their chin would be if they had one. Man, now I just need to figure out how to relay this information on to the others. I wouldn't care if they lived or not but I knew I would be alone if I did that and I don't much care to go to go back to the darkness that is loneliness. Jumping swiftly to the side narrowly avoiding the two giant fists that flew in my direction.

Landing lightly on the mud I hear two loud beep coming from my scouter. Man, more of them? The two creeps realizing their fists had missed shoot toward me not giving me the time to see who the new guest would be. Not good, we can barely hold these two! Glancing over at my comrade I noticed he was doing much worse than me, barely pulling himself off the ground getting weaker and weaker from every hit he recieves or dishes out. My brief distaction from the battle however did not go unnoticed by my foes as they took advantage throwing me through several near by trees. Two beeps sounded from my scouter, yet again, causing me to curse and flip up off the ground. I felt my power rocket as I released nearly all my barriors. I sprinted directly at my two opponets and slammed my fist in the first's jaw' and kneed the other in the 'stomach'.

It felt wonderful to feel this power coursing through my veins however it didn't stop me from wondering where it came from. I stole a look at the furry beings I had hit and notice they looked as if they were down for the count. Very strange, considering the odds were slim to nothing before. Having felt an odd sensation, my eyes narrow in anticipation as they shoot around trying to pen point it.

Two feet click to the ground at the very same moment I locate the source...

"Holly crud!"

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on this story or any other for that matter. Writers block does that kind of thing, huh? Hope you like!**


End file.
